


Millie's Diner

by xtinyteenyx



Series: Safe space [3]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Diner Date, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, More Carlos' POV, Romantic TK, nervous Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtinyteenyx/pseuds/xtinyteenyx
Summary: Carlos and TK have their first date.OR: Carlos makes reservations for a fancy restaurant, but after a talk with TK on how nervous he is, TK takes over the date plans and they have the best first date either of them had ever had.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Safe space [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657609
Comments: 10
Kudos: 282





	Millie's Diner

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I am the worst at summaries, so if you're reading, you are highly appreciated. :) Also, this story does follow the 'Safe Space' series, so if you didn't read the other two, it may be a little confusing, but not to the point where you couldn't roll with it, if you don't want to try the other two.

It had been about two weeks since TK had told him he was ready to go all in. Two weeks of knowing that TK, a kind, strong and beautiful man was officially his boyfriend. Two weeks of flirty texts without worrying that he had made TK uncomfortable with being too forward. Two weeks of stealing kisses, when they had the time. Two weeks pure happiness.

Carlos was finally able to call TK his, able to say sweet things, give light playful kisses, able to call TK his boyfriend, and finally able to take his boy out on a date. 

That was the plan tonight. 

TK had been over a couple nights ago, watching a movie, when Carlos had asked if he could take him out on a date. The sunny smile, and bright eyes he got in return from TK had made his heart race, knowing he had the ability to put it there with just a simple question. 

So, Carlos had made reservations at one of the nicer restaurants in town, had even asked Michelle’s opinion on where the best place to take TK, on a first date, would be. He had told TK to dress nice and he’d pick him up at 5:30. 

It was 5 o’clock and Carlos was still at home, throwing dress shirts out of his closet, looking for the perfect one, while thoroughly freaking out. 

Carlos knew he had no reason to. TK was his boyfriend. The scary part had been the wait, waiting to see if TK would get to a place where he could be with Carlos, or even return his feelings at all. 

Carlos and TK had a fiery start, which ultimately burned Carlos, upon finding out they hadn’t wanted the same things. It had hurt drastically for Carlos to realize TK wasn’t in it like he was, and it also terrified him. 

Carlos had never been someone to fall quickly. He had always been cautious. He had lived most of his life in Austin, and finding a man to love freely, and openly, had been rough. Most of his high school life he had a secret ‘romance’, that had ultimately been more about teenage hormones, and figuring out who he was, then actual love. College hadn’t been much better, it just had more of an open field to meet men like him. Carlos had dated around, sure. But he had never been in a long-term, ‘I-can-see-myself-spending-the-rest-of-my-life-with-you’, kind of relationship. 

His longest relationship had been almost 3 years. It had been his first honest, loving relationship that wasn’t fueled by a need to find himself. His ex was a school teacher, he was wonderful and kind. It had taken months of dating for Carlos to fall in love, mostly because Carlos wasn’t sure how to navigate and open himself up to another person in that way. They had only broken up because his ex-boyfriend couldn’t handle the constant worry of dating a cop. 

He had never been one to chase, or to fall head first. Carlos had spent most of his younger years basing his relationships on the sexual aspects of being with a partner, which he wasn’t ashamed of, it was all open and honest and fun. 

And then he met TK, and everything changed. 

Seeing TK that first night, and looking into his beautiful eyes, was the first time he had ever had such a strong pull to another human being. It was the first time Carlos had truly felt like, he could have something real. The pull he felt towards TK was startling, and terrifying and exciting, and he was desperate to know who this man was. He knew he couldn’t get invested just because TK was beautiful, and his eyes looked like they held the secrets to the world. Carlos couldn’t base needing this man, just because he was attracted to him. 

So, he tried. For the first time, Carlos chased. He spotted TK at that bar, and had asked him to dance with him. Had asked for his number after, so they could talk and he had been so happy when TK had agreed. 

The midday sex in his living room hadn’t been in Carlos’ plans at all, but he couldn’t say he hadn’t wanted it. Seeing TK like that, even if just for that small bit of afternoon, making him feel good, it had been incredible. 

Then it was the failed dinner. Carlos had been so excited to cook for TK, to give him a nice night where they could eat and get to know each other, and Carlos heart broke at being rejected so quickly by the one man he had decided to chase. 

And then TK had come clean about a few things that night at the police station that put things in perspective for Carlos. As much as Carlos wanted to know this man, and learn about each other emotionally and physically, TK’s confession showed just how much he wasn’t ready for a relationship. 

The night Carlos took TK home with him from the bar, when he had seen TK struggling, had just furthered the point. As much as Carlos wanted and craved the attention of this fascinating and breathtaking man, TK wasn’t ready. 

Seeing TK break apart his walls that night had made Carlos realize that, TK couldn’t be with him, not the way he wanted, not yet. TK needed to work on fixing his heart, before he allowed anyone else in. And even if that wasn’t Carlos, he refused not to be there for TK, because as hard as Carlos tried, he couldn’t stop himself from how strongly he felt about this man. 

Carlos watched, the last few months, after that night, as TK worked on healing himself. Carlos could see the small differences TK was making in his progress, and it warmed Carlos’ heart to see just how bright TK became the more he opened up and let himself heal. When Carlos had met him, that first night, Carlos hadn’t noticed the stiff way TK held himself, or the nervous ticks, or the dimmed smile and sad eyes. He hadn’t noticed until TK started healing, and Carlos finally got a glimpse of who TK was behind the heart ache and pain. 

TK’s smiles got brighter, and Carlos felt his heart speed up anytime that beautiful smile was turned on him. 

TK’s eyes went softer, no longer on constant look-out for things to hurt him, and Carlos adored this soft look TK would give him when they were together. 

TK’s stiff posture had started to relax so much, it was almost like it had been two different people. One who had constantly been at attention, keeping distance and ready for an attack at any moment, and the second was relaxed, with more of a dependency on touch, and being close to others. And Carlos cherished anytime TK reached out for him.

So, yes, the last two weeks of being with TK, calling him his boyfriend and being able to finally do and say things he had wanted for months, was absolutely fulfilling for Carlos. 

And yet, he was freaking out. 

Carlos had to leave to pick TK up in 10 minutes and he couldn’t find a goddamn shirt. 

He grabbed at his phone and called the one person who could help calm him down. 

“Shouldn’t you be on your way to pick up your date?” Michelle’s soft voice teasingly spoke through the phone, when she answered his call. 

“Michelle, I’m freaking out. I don’t have any shirts nice enough to wear for this dinner, and I’m going to wind up being late to pick him up. And I’m freaking out, and I’m so nervous, and I ca-”

“Wow. Okay, take a breath Carlos.” Michelle replied, cutting him off on his rant. “What about that really nice light blue one? The one you wore to my mother’s birthday party last year?”

“Oh, uh… I don’t have that one anymore.” Carlos mumbled, knowing which one she was talking about. It was the same one TK had ripped open, and Carlos hadn’t gotten the chance to get the buttons sewed back on, so he just tossed it. 

“Oh, well okay.” Michelle said, before pausing in thought, “Well, you always look good in white? Some nice pants, and a few buttons un-done, I think TK would very much appreciate that sight.” 

So, Carlos went back to his closet, and rifled through, finding a hidden white button-up shirt, hiding in the back of his closet, thankfully only a minimal number of wrinkles to it. 

“Thank you, Michelle.” 

“Of course, now get dressed and go on your date, and remember to relax. This is TK we’re talking about here, you don’t have to try very hard. He’s already your boyfriend.” Michelle joked. 

By the time Carlos was on his way to pick up TK, he was running a few minutes behind, not late enough to be in danger of missing their reservations, but late enough to be noticeable. It had Carlos wishing he was able to use the police cruiser to race over to TK’s just so he could be on time. 

When he pulled up to the Strand house, he noticed Owens car missing. Carlos was slightly grateful for that small favor. TK hadn’t exactly told his father that they were official, though both TK and Carlos knew that Captain Strand wasn’t a dumb man, and had to have known. It’s not that they were hiding it, it was just that TK had wanted to have time to just be them without the talk and the pressure of their family and friends knowing. Carlos knew TK wasn’t ashamed of him, he didn’t care if the others found out naturally, he wouldn’t hide it, but he also wasn’t ready to bring it up and make sure everyone knew. TK knew Carlos didn’t have the same kind of mentality when it came to that sort of thing, so TK had told Carlos that he of course wouldn’t mind if Carlos told his friends and family. TK just wasn’t ready to share Carlos with anyone else yet. 

If he was being honest, it was one of the things he found so endearing about TK, from the moment Owen mentioned it to him over the phone those months ago. He kind of loved the thought that Carlos was special enough to TK, that he wanted to keep him to himself. Obviously, he also wished that he could walk into the firehouse and have everyone know that Carlos was TK’s, but Carlos wasn’t in a rush. He had no doubt that TK would tell them about their relationship. Hell, most of the 126 hadn’t even known TK and Carlos were friends until months into it. So, Carlos wasn’t worried that TK was hiding him.

Carlos gave himself a quick check in the car window reflection, making sure he looked okay, before making his way to the door to get his date. His heart was racing, and despite the cool Austin night, Carlos felt hot. 

He took a deep breath, centering himself, before knocking on the door. 

Carlos wasn’t prepared. 

TK looked stunning. 

Carlos had seen TK in all sorts of clothes. The short-sleeved button-ups, the hoodies, the uniform, and even Carlos’ clothes. Yet, in this moment, Carlos couldn’t think of a time when TK looked more beautiful. And it may have nothing to do with the actual clothes. 

Maybe, what stopped Carlos in his track is the look of pure excitement and happiness on TK’s face. His eyes were bright and beautiful, his smile big and shinning, like just seeing Carlos had made TK’s night. 

Carlos knew his feelings for TK were deep. They had started off so strong and had only gotten stronger the longer he got to know and see the ins and outs of what made this man who he was. Carlos knew he wasn’t far from admitting to being in love with this man, and it scared him to realize just how close that was. Sure, he had known TK for quite a few months now, but only half of that time was them actually talking and connecting. They only got into this relationship two weeks ago, and yet, Carlos could see years of taking TK on dates and showering him with affection. He could see years of looking at that stunning smile, and those dazzling eyes, and feelings just as amazed as he did in this moment. And those thoughts had Carlos scared, and hopeful, and exhilarated. 

“You are late, Officer Reyes.” TK said cheekily, in greeting. Carlos knew he was teasing, could see it in his eyes and the way he was smiling at him. Yet, Carlos couldn’t help but feel guilty, and like he had already messed up the date. 

“I know, I’m so sorry. I couldn’t find my shirt, and I didn’t realize how late it was getting, and then I hit every ligh-”

“Whoa, honey.” TK interrupted with a laugh, “I was just joking.”

Carlos let out a breath, taken TK’s hands in his, “I know, I’m sorry. I don’t know why I’m so nervous.” 

“You’re nervous? Why would you be nervous?” TK asked, bringing up a hand to cup Carlos’ cheek. 

“I guess it’s just because I’ve never really done this before an-”

“Wait, what?” TK asked confused.

“I mean, I was in a relationship, sure… but it was never like this. Most of our dates were inside each other’s houses or at a bar.” Carlos shrugged, “I mean, I wasn’t as invested in the beginning of that relationship, not the way I am with you. And, I guess I’m just nervous because I finally have you, and I just want to do this right.” 

“Oh, honey.” TK whispered, before pulling him close, and pressing his lips to Carlos’. It was soft, and light, and yet, had Carlos’ heart racing. 

When TK pulled away, Carlos chased after, not wanting to end the kiss. TK gave a soft laugh, and kissed him once more, before pulling back again and taking Carlos’ face in his hands. 

“You know, with my ex, it was always fancy dinners at expensive places, or loud overpacked clubs. There wasn’t much in between. He took me to this super extravagant restaurant on our first date, and sure it was nice and exciting.” TK shrugged it off, “But this, with you? You could be taking us to an old gas station that sells boiled hotdogs, and I would still be just as happy, because it’s with you.”

“Tyler.” Carlos whispered, he couldn’t help the smile that was put on his face from TK’s words. Anytime TK mentioned his feelings for him, Carlos felt his heart soar. It had taken a good while to get to a point where TK let himself be this open, especially about his feelings. 

“How sold are you on those dinner reservations?” TK asked, a glint of an idea shinning in his eyes. 

“Not completely.” Carlos shrugged, “Michelle picked it, I’ve never actually been there. I don’t really go to nice restaurants.” 

“So, can I commandeer our date?” 

“Sure.” Carlos agreed, curious about TK’s plans, and also slightly relieved about the switch. Carlos had never been a huge fan of big restaurants, he was simple in his meal choices. His father grew up teaching Carlos that, it didn’t matter if the food wasn’t from an overpriced restaurant, what mattered was the care and joy that someone put into their food. His father always said, ‘Why would you want to eat the food of someone who doesn’t care?’. Carlos was sure that there were certain top-name restaurants that did have cooks and chefs that did care, but from a young age, Carlos had followed in his father’s footsteps when it came to food. His favorite places were food trucks, and family owned diners. He enjoyed the atmosphere just as much as he enjoyed the food. 

“Great!” TK said excitedly. “Now why don’t we get out of my doorway and get going.”

Carlos laughed, he hadn’t even fully realized they were still just standing in the doorway of the Strand house. TK shut the door behind him, before taking Carlos’ hand in his and pulling him towards Carlos’ beautiful car. 

Carlos, being ever the gentleman, opened the passenger side door for TK. TK smiled wide, and gave him a kiss on the cheek before getting in. 

“So, where to?” Carlos asked, once in the car. 

“I want to go to your favorite place to eat, wherever that is. I want to know your absolute favorite place.” TK smiled softly at him. 

Carlos smiled in reply, taking TK’s hand in his and kissing it softly, before starting the car and driving off. 

It was a bit of a drive to get there, the place was right on the outskirts of town, but neither of the men minded. They spent the drive laughing, and flirting and generally just enjoying each other’s company. 

“Millie’s Diner.” TK read, as Carlos pulled in to the parking lot. The lot was basically empty, other than a handful of cars. The rush of people was usually between breakfast and lunch, so dinner time was usually a lot quieter. 

“Is this okay?” Carlos asked, his nerves picking up again. 

“Of course.” TK smiled, taking Carlos’ hand in his after he had turned off the engine. “But before we go in, I want to know why this is your favorite place.” 

“Oh, okay. Well, one night, right around the time I started going on patrols, there was a particularly bad call that involved a child, and I felt so broken about it. I couldn’t sleep, so I got in my car and drove around aimlessly, until I came upon this place. I figured I’d go in and grab a cup of coffee.” Carlos explained.

“The owner, Millie, noticed that I was upset and brought me my coffee. Then she sat with me, said I didn’t need to talk, and she’d leave if I wanted her too, but it looked like I needed the company.”

“So, this is your favorite place because of Millie?” TK asked, curiously. 

“It started that way, yes.” Carlos nodded, “I would come here anytime I didn’t want to be alone, and just sit there and get coffee. But then Millie scolded me because she said, and I quote, ‘I’ve got the best goddamn comfort food in Texas, and you better start ordering it’.”

TK laughed in delight at Carlos’ impersonation. 

“So, I did, and I have to warn you before we go in… she was not lying. Her husband is the cook, and I haven’t been able to eat certain foods without comparing it to his cooking.”

“Well, color me intrigued.” TK replied, “I didn’t really have anything like that in New York, so this better not let me down, Reyes.” 

“Carlos!” a woman exclaimed the moment they had walked in. She was an older woman, with long, dark, braided hair and a warm and welcoming smile. 

“Hey Millie.” Carlos greeted, as she came up and gave him a big hug. 

“I haven’t seen you here in a few months, I almost thought you forgot about us.” 

“I could never forget about you, Millie.” Carlos laughed, then Millie noticed TK standing next to him, their hands linked. She looked between them, before turning a smirk on Carlos. 

“I can’t say I blame you, if he’s the reason you haven’t been around.” She winked, “Now, who is this beautifully structured man you’ve got here?”

“I’m TK, ma’am.” TK greeted with a smile and a dusting of red on his cheeks, “I’m Carlos’ boyfriend.” 

Carlos couldn’t help looking at TK with joy, at hearing him introduce himself as his boyfriend. 

“Millie, dear, you don’t have to call me ma’am… not unless you hurt my babies’ heart.” Millie warned, wagging a finger at him. 

“I don’t plan on doing that, Millie.” TK replied. Millie smiled brightly at him, before pulling him into a hug. 

“It’s good to meet you, sweetheart. I’m glad Carlos finally found a man, he’s been embarrassingly single for quite some time now.”

“Millie!”

TK laughed, as Millie started pulling TK along with an arm around his shoulder, directing them to a secluded booth. 

“Now, why don’t you look over the menu and pick out something delicious. Carlos can give you some good options, he’s had almost everything on the menu, and I’ll be right back.” Millie winked to them, once they were seated. 

“I like her.” TK commented, while picking up his menu to browse through. 

“Yeah, she’s the best.” Carlos smiled.

“So, what’s good here? Well, other than you, of course.” TK winked. Carlos laughed, he loved that TK had gotten to a place where he felt he could be himself. He loved this side of his boyfriend, the pure happiness and silliness. It’s amazing to think that, when Carlos had first met TK, he had seemed like such a strong, confident, and untouchable man. Sure, TK was still strong, and definitely confident, but now that he allowed himself to heal, TK was just so… soft. He just looked light, like the world was no longer weighing him down and he could relax and be him, and that delighted Carlos. 

“Well, if you’re lucky, you can have me later.” Carlos flirted back.

“I don’t put out on a first date, Officer Reyes.”

“I don’t think you can say that, when you’ve been putting out since we got together.” Carlos laughed. TK opened his mouth to respond, closed it, then picked up a sugar packet and threw it at him. 

“You think you’re cute, don’t you?” TK mock glared. 

“I know you think I’m cute.” Carlos replied, sending TK a wink of his own. 

“Oh, there are quite a few things I think you are, honey.” TK’s voice was low and rough, and Carlos felt his check go hot at the tone TK was using. It was the same tone he always took when he started anything that would lead to something sexual. 

“Nope.” Carlos shook his head, sitting up straighter, “No, change the subject. I refuse to get turned-on in my favorite restaurant.” 

“You better not, sweetheart.” Millie scolded playfully, as she walked back over to them with two glasses of water, “I’d hate to have to call the police for public indecency.” 

Millie sent a wink to TK, who looked to be thoroughly enjoying himself, if the laugh he had going was anything to go by. And despite being embarrassed by Millie overhearing what he said, he didn’t mind if it made TK laugh like that. Like everything in the world was right, and he was free. 

“Now, are you boys ready?” Millie asked, “Or were you too busy flirting?”

“Oh, definitely too busy flirting.” TK replied, sending a wink to Millie. 

“Oh Carlos.” Millie laughed, “I like him, you should definitely keep him.” 

“I plan to.” Carlos replied truthfully, turning his gaze to TK. TK’s bright laughing smile softened when he looked at Carlos. 

Millie looked between the two. Seeing the loving looks they were giving each other, it reminded her of her and her husband. They’d been together 45 years, and had looked at each other that same way, since day 1. Millie didn’t see it being any different for these two men. 

“So, I’ll let you have a few more minutes and then come back.” 

“Actually,” TK stopped her before she walked away, before turning his focus back to Carlos, “You know the menu, why don’t you pick me out your favorite comfort food, and I’ll try that.” 

“Are you sure? What if it’s something you hate?” Carlos asked, and TK shrugged. 

“I told you, I want to know everything about you, so we’re at your favorite place and I want to try your favorite food.” TK replied, and Carlos couldn’t help the feeling so special in that moment, that TK was going out of his way to show Carlos that he wanted to know everything. Carlos was the one that planned the date, hoping to show TK a romantic time. TK commandeering it had flipped it completely, and showed Carlos how much of a romantic TK really was. 

“You got it, sweetheart.” Millie replied, already knowing Carlos’ favorite thing to order, “Do you want the same thing, Carlos?”

“Yes, thank you, Millie.” 

Millie smiled at them both before walking off. 

“You’re a romantic, aren’t you?” 

“A hopeless romantic. I’ve always been a quick-to-fall kind of guy.” TK shrugged, “That’s why I tried so hard to keep my distance from you in the beginning. I knew how hard I could fall for you, and after, you know, before, I wasn’t sure I wanted to fall again, not so quickly, I was too scared of being hurt again.” 

“I don’t plan on hurting you,” Carlos promised, putting his hand out on the table for TK to take hold of, which TK did automatically, “Not purposely anyway.”

“I know. I knew, in my head, from the start that you were special. My heart just took a bit of time to catch up.” TK replied, “What about you? You seem like the hopeless romantic type.” 

“Uh, exact opposite actually.” Carlos confessed. 

“What?” TK asked confused, “No way, you have been a model of romantic-ness since I met you.”

“Okay, first, romantic-ness is not a word.” Carlos joked, which TK rolled his eyes at playfully, “And second, that was all because of you.” 

“Me?” 

“Yeah, my high school ‘boyfriend’, if you can really call him that, was more about the only two gay guys in the school learning about being with another guy. Then college was more about hook-ups and little dates, here and there. My only real relationship was with a guy named, Mark. We were together about 3 years before he broke it off because me being a cop stressed him out. Neither of us were very into the romance aspects of the relationship. We loved each other, sure, I’m just not sure how ‘in’ love with each other we were, especially at the end.” Carlos explained. He could tell by how wide-eyed TK was that he was shocked. 

“Then I met you.” Carlos admitted, giving TK’s hand a small squeeze, “I mean in the beginning I knew it felt different, but I figured it was just that I was really attracted to you. Then the more I got to know you I felt like my whole view on relationships changed. I couldn’t stop thinking about you, couldn’t look away when we were in the same room, I talked about you to Michelle constantly, I thought about taking you on dates and holding your hand and getting to cuddle you in my bed and then… well, I’m not going to talk inappropriately out loud again in case Millie somehow overhears, but I also thought about all the other things we could do together.” 

“Carlos.” TK spoke softly, his tone almost awed. 

“I mean it’s like I said to you earlier, I’ve never really done this part before, I never cared too.” Carlos shrugged, “But with you? I want to do everything with you.”

“I want to do everything with you too.” TK voice was soft again, but this time, more in a loving way. Like he didn’t want to talk too loudly to break the moment they were having with each other.

“Sorry to interrupt boys, but here’s your food.” Millie said, as she put down their plates in front of them, “Enjoy, and let me know if you need anything else.”

Both men said their ‘thank you’s, before turning to their food. 

“This looks amazing.”

“Oh, just you wait until you try it.” Carlos replied. 

Carlos wasn’t so sure if taking TK here was the best idea… not with the way TK was moaning, delighted at how good the food tasted. Carlos wasn’t ready for Millie to ban him, because he couldn’t keep his hands off his hot, moaning boyfriend. 

“Tyler.” Carlos said, stopping TK mid moan, “Please, for my sake, stop making those noises.” 

TK laughed, before saying, “Sure honey, I’ll keep those noises for later.”

“You’re going to be the death of me.”

“Maybe, but what a way to go.” TK winked, before taking another bite of food. 

They spent the rest of their date at Millie’s talking about the last few days they hadn’t seen each other. Catching each other up on things that happened in their lives, along with some of their more interesting calls from work. Then moved on to silly stories about their childhoods and talking about their families. 

It was simple, and fun, and Carlos was so happy that the date had turned out like this. He knew they would’ve made the most of it, at the restaurant he had made reservations for, but it wouldn’t have felt the same. 

Here, in this little diner, with only a few other patrons, they were able to feel comfortable about talking freely and able to have a good time without the pressure of being ‘well-behaved’ while at a nice restaurant. 

“Now, I best be seeing the both of you here more often.” Millie ordered, as she was walking them to the door. 

“Oh, of course.” TK agreed readily, “With someone like you working here, how could I stay away?” 

“Carlos, you’re not allowed back unless he’s with you.” 

“What? Why?” Carlos asked as TK snickered. 

“He knows the right things to say to make an old lady like me feel good.” Millie winked at TK.

“And I don’t do that?” 

“Not as well as he does.” Millie joked before patting Carlos on the cheek, “Now get out of here, and enjoy the rest of your night, darlings.” 

“You have a good night too, Millie. It was a pleasure to meet you.” TK laughed, seeing how indignant Carlos looked at Millie’s words. 

“Yeah, you too, Millie.” Carlos said with a fake pout. Millie laughed and pulled him into a hug.

“Oh, you know you’re my favorite. Now go, I don’t doubt that you boys are ready to tumble into bed together.” Millie said with a wink. 

“Millie!” 

“We will be.” TK replied with a wink of his own, taking Carlos’ hand and leading him outside, leaving a giggling Millie behind them. 

“She’s a menace.” 

“She’s amazing.” TK replied, as they reached Carlos’ car.

“Now,” TK said, his voice once again taking that soft, sultry tone, “Why don’t we get somewhere private, so I can rip this shirt off and have my way with you.” 

“Tyler.” Carlos let out a small moan before pulling TK into a heated kiss, fueled with desire. Carlos turned them, so he could back TK into the side of the car, to get closer. Carlos grinded his hips against his, letting TK feel how turned on he was, just from TK’s words. 

“Carlos.” TK whimpered, pulling away, leaving Carlos to kiss down his neck. 

“Hey!” Millie’s voice startled them, pulling themselves away from each other, “As beautiful as it is to see that you boys are attracted to each other, go do that in your own bedroom.” 

“Will do, Millie.” TK laughed, noticing how bright Carlos’ cheeks were from getting caught, “Let’s get out of here?” 

Carlos kissed him again, before pulling away from TK completely. TK moved around the car to get in. Once they were settled in, seatbelts on, Carlos noticed TK looking in his back seat. Carlos turned too, “What are you looking at?” 

“I was wondering if we had enough space to find a secluded place to park, so I could ride you in the backseat.” TK replied, as if his words didn’t just send a hot spike of desire right through Carlos, the rest of the blood in his body moving south. 

“Ty-”

“I don’t think there’s enough room.” TK pouted, interrupting, before looking into Carlos’ eyes, “But if we move your seat far enough back, we could still make it happen.” 

There was a pause, nothing by desire pooling through the car. 

“I know just the place.” Carlos replied, his own voice coming out rough. 

“Oh, I bet you do.” TK said, putting his hand high on Carlos’ thigh, right near the crease where thigh met groin. 

Carlos shivered at the feeling, before taking TK’s hand and putting it back on his own lap, “Not until we get there.” 

“Whatever you say, Officer Reyes.” 

To say their first date had gone well, was underselling how well it went. Carlos couldn’t sleep, not with TK naked in his bed, cuddled close, with his head on Carlos’ chest. 

Carlos remembered how earlier that night, how he thought how terrifying it was to think that he was falling in love with TK. But in this moment, after their night together, Carlos couldn’t deny it anymore. 

Carlos was in love with TK. 

Carlos knew it’d be a while before he could say it out loud, he wasn’t ready to speak it into existence and he wasn’t sure if TK was ready to hear it. But he couldn’t deny it to himself anymore. Carlos wanted more nights like tonight, many, many, more nights like this. Them being together, having fun and just living in the moment with each other. Carlos couldn’t remember ever feeling like this before, and it did scare him. Knowing that the love he felt for TK surpassed anything he thought he had before. 

With TK, all Carlos saw was the possibility of forever

And as terrifying as that was for Carlos, he was also elated and hopeful, for what the future would bring for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Finding your Safe Space, was supposed to just be a one off... but then the monster that was 'Worth the wait' happened, and now I've got a bunch of little stories planned to go with this series, so I hope you like it and I hope you like whats to come :)


End file.
